Das gelbe Gesicht: Inhaltsangabe
Inhaltsangabe zu Arthur Conan Doyles Erzählung Das gelbe Gesicht aus der Sammlung Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes. Mr. Grant Munro sucht Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson in größter Verzweiflung auf. Zunächst finden die beiden Herren, als sie von einem Spaziergang in die Bakerstreet 221b zurückkehren, seine Visitenkarte an ihrer Türe. Als ihnen ihr Besucher schließlich in persona gegenüber steht, entschuldigt er sich zunächst wiederholt für sein ungebetenes Eindringen. Sodann berichtet er über den Grund seines Hierseins: Eigentlich hätte er allen Grund, ein glücklicher Mann zu sein: Er ist ein angesehener Geschäftsmann im Hopfenhandel. Dort hat er es durch Fleiß und Tüchtigkeit zu beachtlichem Wohlstand gebracht. Außerdem ist er seit drei Jahren verheiratet. Seine Frau Effie und er lieben sich wie am ersten Tag. So versichert Mr. Munro seinen Gastgebern zunächst. Effie hat einige Jahre in den USA gelebt. Dort starben ihr erster Ehegatte, der angesehene Rechtsanwalt John Hebron, und ihre kleine Tochter jedoch an Gelbfieber. Außerdem bat sie ihren jetzigen Gatten um die Zusammenlegung ihrer beiden Vermögen. Das wunderte ihn zunächst, wie Mr. Munro erklärt. Da es aber in England nicht unüblich ist, stimmte er schließlich zu. Seiner Frau hatte er natürlich erklärt, sie könne selbstverständlich sofort jede Summe Geldes bekommen, welche sie benötige. Daran hielt er sich auch, als seine Gattin von ihm 100 Pfund Sterling aus ihrem Vermögen erbat. Kurz darauf begannen jedoch die Probleme. Effie begann, vor ihrem Ehemann Geheimnisse zu haben. Außerdem sagte sie ihm in manchen Dingen bewusst die Unwahrheit. In der Nachbarschaft des Anwesens der Munros in Pinner, Middlesex, gibt es ein verlassenes, schon etwas heruntergekommenes Landhaus. Kurz nachdem seine Frau ihn um besagte 100 Pfund bat, machte Mr. Munro eine interessante Entdeckung: In das alte Landhaus zog wieder jemand ein. Er hatte einen Wagen mit Gepäck vor dem Haus gesehen. Um gute Nachbarschaft bemüht, bot der Hopfenhändler einer älteren Dame, welche er vor dem Haus traf, seine Hilfe an. Das wurde jedoch in barschem Ton abgelehnt. Überhaupt verhält sich die alte Dame Besuchern gegenüber höchst abweisend. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen zeigt Effie jedoch seit der Entdeckung ihres Gatten auffallend großes Interesse für das alte Haus. Sie hat sich sogar schon mitten in der Nacht hinübergeschlichen. Und einmal wurde sie von ihrem Hausmädchen gewarnt, dass ihr Gatte ihr gefolgt war. Dabei hat Grand Munro eine weitere furchtbare Entdeckung gemacht. Im oberen Stockwerk des Landhauses ist am Fenster eines behaglich eingerichteten Zimmers eine Person mit grässlich entstelltem Gesicht erschienen. Das Gesicht ist eigentlich nur eine hässliche Fratze mit gelblicher Hautfarbe. Mr. Munro hat bereits durch eindringliches Einreden auf seine Gattin versucht, hinter das Geheimnis des gelben Gesichts zu kommen. Aber selbst Verbote und Drohungen haben nicht gefruchtet. Mrs. Munro geht weiterhin wiederholt zu dem Haus. Das hatte den vorübergehenden Auszug Mr. Munros aus dem gemeinsamen Haus zur Folge. Und nun fürchtet er um seine Ehe. Deshalb hat er sich an Sherlock Holmes gewandt. Der Meisterdetektiv überredet den verzweifelten Geschäftsmann, wieder ins eheliche Haus zurückzukehren. Auch solle er das Landhaus weiterhin beobachten. Und er solle Holmes umgehend telegrafieren, wenn sich das gelbe Gesicht wieder zeigt. Holmes verspricht, sodann gemeinsam mit Dr. Watson anzureisen, um alle notwendigen weiteren Maßnahmen zu setzen. Dankbar verlässt der Klient die Bakerstreet. Als Mr. Munro nun gegangen ist, fragt Watson seinen Freund, ob er denn schon eine Theorie hätte. Holmes hat eine Theroie zu dem Fall. Und sie klingt besorgniserregend: Er vermutet nämlich den angeblich toten Mr. John Hebron hinter dem Mann mit dem gelben Gesicht. Auf die Einwände seines Kollegen, jener wäre tot, weiß Holmes gekonnt zu reagieren: Ihr Klient hat doch erklärt, dass seine Gattin viele wichtige Papiere verloren hätte. Sie wären bei einem Großfeuer in Atlanta verbrannt. Das kann durchaus eine erfundene Geschichte, ja eine Schutzbehauptung sein. Ebenso könnte Mr. Hebron also die Gelbfieberepidemie überlebt und sich heimlich nach England eingeschifft haben. Hier dürfte er seine Gattin als nunmehrige Mrs. Munro aufgespührt und von ihrem neuen Wohlstand erfahren haben. Es besteht für den Meisterdetektiv also der Verdacht, dass Mrs. Munro von ihrem ersten Ehemann erpresst wird. Er scheint, von Krankheit gezeichnet und so nicht in der Lage, einer legalen Arbeit nachzugehen, seine Gattin als sprudelnde Geldquelle anzusehen. Watson als erfahrenem Arzt schaudert es bei diesem Gedanken. Und sie scheinen sich zunächst zu bestätigen: Denn bald darauf trifft ein Eiltelegramm in der Bakerstreet ein. Mr. Munro meldet, dass das Landhaus wieder bewohnt ist. Auch das gelbe Gesicht ist wieder am Fenster erschienen. Die beiden Herren eilen sofort nach Pinner. Dort kommen sie gerade rechtzeitig, um einen weiteren Aufbruch von Mrs. Munro zum Landhaus mitzuerleben. Wütend will Grant Munro erneut ins Haus stürmen. Holmes und Watson können ihn jedoch wieder beruhigen. Der Hopfenhändler willigt ein, das Haus in Begleitung der beiden Herren aufzusuchen. Er kann sich jedoch weiterhin kaum beruhigen. Und so drängt er die ihm bereits bekannte alte Dame zur Seite, um die Treppe in den ersten Stock zu erstürmen. Holmes und Watson folgen ihm. Dabei erreichen sie das behaglich eingerichtete Zimmer, in dessen Fenster das gelbe Gesicht zu sehen ist. Dort treffen sie auf Mrs. Munro und - die unbekannte Person mit eben jenem Gesicht. Diese wirkt jedoch keinesfalls aggressiv. Sie ist vielmehr verwundert. Eine zarte Mädchenstimme fragt Mrs. Munro, wer diese Männer denn wären. Effie erklärt, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Die Kleine solle ihre Spielmaske abnehmen. Mit größtem Erstaunen sehen die drei Neuankömmlinge, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Maske handelte. Darunter kommt das Gesicht eines staunenden, dunkelhäutigen Mädchens zum Vorschein. Grant Munro versteht jetzt garnichts mehr. Wer um alles in der Welt ist das? Aber das kann seine Gattin den drei Herren schließlich erklären: Jenes kleine Mädchen ist Lucy Hebron, Mrs. Munros Tochter aus erster Ehe. Entgegen ihrer ersten Berichte hat die kleine Lucy das Gelbfieber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater überlebt. Sie war jedoch zu schwach, um sofort mit ihrer Mutter nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren. Diese Rückkehr war jedoch unumgänglich. Lucy Hebron ist, wie ihr verstorbener Vater John, von afroamerikanischer Abstammung. Sie ist also von der Hautfarbe her schwarz. Und das genügte seinerzeit in den USA, um zur Zielscheibe rassistisch motivierten Spotts und Gewalt zu werden. Besonders schlimm wurde es nach dem Tod von Mr. Hebron. So entschloss sich Effie, in ihre alte Heimat zurückzukehren, um dort ein neues, sicheres Leben zu beginnen. Sie wollte ihre Tochter ehest möglich nachkommen lassen. Die Kleine blieb in der Obhut des Hausmädchens der Hebrons. Es ist jene ältere Dame, Mr. Munro im Erdgeschoss unsanft zur Seite geschoben hat. Diese Dame, mittlerweile ebenfalls ins Zimmer getreten, bestätigt Effies Geschichte. Lucy erholte sich unter ihrer Obhut von den Folgen des Gelbfiebers. Währenddessen hatte Effie Grant Munro kennengelernt und sich in ihn verliebt. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht, ihm von ihrer Tochter zu berichten. Der Grund hiefür war die Angst vor Rassismus und Ausgrenzung, wie sie es in Atlanta erlebt hatte. Aber nach drei Jahren hielt sie es vor Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter nicht mehr aus. Deshalb erbat sie die 100 Pfund Sterling aus ihrem Vermögen. Sie überwies das Geld an ihr Dienstmädchen mit der Anweisung, Schiffskarten nach England zu kaufen. Auch sollte sie das alte Landhaus, in welchem man sich derzeit befindet, anmieten. Die wachsende Verzweiflung von Mrs. Munro ist nicht zu übersehen. Sie hält sich, wie sich auch selbst sagt, für eine schlechte Mutter. Vor allem deshalb, weil sie ihr Kind drei Jahre lang verleugnet hat. Holmes widerspricht in höflichem Ton. Um so zu handeln, wie es Mrs. Effie Munro getan hat, bedarf es schon einer überaus großen Mutterliebe. Mr. Munro selbst hört und sieht dieser ganzen Szenerie staunend zu. Genauer gesagt: Staunend und beschämt zugleich. Schließlich hat er seiner Gattin sogar verboten, dieses Haus jemals wieder zu betreten. Noch verzweifelter ist jedoch nach wie vor Effie Munro. Denn sie weiß, wie sie selbst sagt, nicht, was jetzt aus ihnen dreien werden soll. Nun! Das beantwortet ihr Gatte, indem er Lucy fragt, wie alt sie denn wäre. Auf die Antwort hin, sie würde bald fünf Jahre alt, meint er nur: "Na, dann weißt du sicherlich schon, was du dir zum Geburtstag wünscht." Damit ist also alles geklärt. Holmes und Watson ziehen sich diskret zurück, um die kleine Familie ihrem Glück zu überlassen. Der Meisterdetektiv verteidigt zwar seine erste Theorie nach wie vor als logisch. Er ist jedoch ehrlich froh darüber, wie sich die Wahrheit dargestellt hat. Kategorie: Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)